


The Silent Listener

by secretcastle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcastle/pseuds/secretcastle
Summary: Very few people knew of Elsa’s lonely childhood during the thirteen years she was kept isolated.  Her one confidant was a knitted penguin with one button for an eye she named Sir Jorgenbjorgen.  If Sir Jorgenbjorgen could talk, this would be his tale.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Silent Listener**

_“He was always a good listener.” – Elsa on Sir Jorgenbjorgen_

The earliest moment I knew began with the feeling of smooth fingers that rubbed at my cheek before they moved up to caress the three tiny hairs that stood on my head. She (a term I first learned to use for this being that held me when I was not even aware of the concept of names) was a gentle creature, I decided. She would be a good sort to be with and she made me feel secure and comfortable with her simple affectionate gesture. Her touch was icy cold but that never really bothered me. I understood soon enough we had that in common.

One of the first things I noticed about her appearance were her eyes. They were little blue orbs that held me with such delighted wonder.  She had so much hair, so white and lengthy unlike mine that stood perpetually up in their shocking orange color.  However, it was her voice that truly captivated me and held my full attention. When she spoke, her voice had a rhythmic tone, rising and falling evenly with her occasional sighs. I've come to know those sighs more as time passed for she let them out quite often as she stared at her windowpane for hours while looking out into the world outside which she never explored. However, the first moment of our meeting her sighs were of joy. I was to be her new companion, she said, because she had to give up her own doll to her little sister.

"I can get you another doll," another voice in the room called out and I realized this world had more than one occupant. The new voice was also gentle but her next words gave me cause for alarm. "I can send for a fine one from the toymaker in the village or even a better one from Paris. They have one of those lovely ones that look exactly like a little girl with real hair you can comb. You can just throw that away. It looks odd. I just made it for my practice anyway. It doesn't even have proper eyes."

I can only look up at the creature that held me with my single eye, as a paralyzing feeling came over me. However, she looked back at me so tenderly I was immediately relieved.

"Oh no Mama, please if you are to send for a new doll, I want Anna to have it. This one's fine for me," she said.

There was a pause and I felt the other creature's presence approach until I saw It clearly. It was taller, with dark hair and dark eyes but Its voice also had a soft tone that was soothing even to me.

"Elsa, you don't have to give up everything to Anna you know. You may not be able to see her or go outside, but your Papa and I can provide for anything you want."

She stared down at me and I caught a change in her expression which I understood to mean she felt something unpleasant. Her fingers stroked my hair once more.

"I don't need dolls Mama," she said evenly. "I'm almost nine now. I should be focusing on my studies. Books would be preferable if you will bring me something new. But I like to keep this little thing. It's cute in its own way."

The bigger being called "Mama" let out her own sigh. "If that's what you want dear. I'll let your father know. He'll join you tonight at dinner and you can tell him which new books you want."

She nodded and we both watched as Mama disappeared from view. Once alone, she turned back to me.

"I didn't want to tell her," she said. "I wanted you because Anna helped Mama make you. When Mama was learning to knit, you were one of her first creations. Anna was just so young then and was in her earlier destructive phase." She paused to let out a giggle. "Mama said she needed stuffing for a practice doll she was making so Anna darling that she is decided she could help by ripping open Papa's favorite cotton pillow with her teeth. There was so much cotton in the drawing room that day and Anna stood in the middle of it holding out fistfuls of cotton. The servants were horrified and tried to salvage much of it but Anna wouldn't let them repair anything until Mama used some to stuff you. She even used the bit of thread Anna refused to give up from the broken tassel of the pillow. Those threads became your hair."

She affectionately smoothed my hair again but her face wore the same sad expression while she heaved another cold breath.

"I've given all my dolls to Anna so she can have a part of me. You're a part of Anna... the only one I'll have of her now."

Something fell from her eyes and pierced my chest. It went through my knitted skin and entered my cotton stuffing. Everywhere it touched me it left an odd sensation that made me feel heavy.

I learned days later they were called tears. She showered me with them quite often for several years.

 

*******

 

Her name is Elsa. She's a young princess cursed with an unusual power to create ice that she cannot control. And that makes her very frightened of everything and everyone around her.

Everything except for me. Nothing she can make from her hands can hurt me. If she accidentally froze me, she can just give me a little shake and the ice crystals would just fall off. So she kept me by her side and she would talk to me for hours.

She told me the entire story: how she almost killed her sister while they were playing in her snow and how her parents decided that until she can control her powers she needed to be isolated. She found me among her sewing items while she was packing away her things from the room she shared with her sister to move into a bedchamber of her own.

It's been several days now since we've settled into our room. I've taken to calling it "our room" for Elsa always made me feel like I belonged. She always talks to me whenever she's not reading her endless supply of books. Even when she's reading she kept me close by and would occasionally run her fingers through my hair.

Earlier this evening her Papa came with a gift: a pair of gloves that Elsa can wear to help her control her powers. He also taught her a new saying: "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." It seems to help her calm herself for she kept repeating them several hours after her Papa left. She only stopped when she picked up a book to read in bed. She had a habit of reading aloud one story each night before sleeping as she said she always did for Anna when they were still sharing a room. She kept the habit and read to me instead. So each night, I enjoyed a new story on the Adventures of Flynnigan Rider, a swashbuckling wealthy rogue who traveled to many faraway lands, encountered so many new people and always seem to make the ladies he met swoon. Elsa said he was Anna's favorite hero and always insisted on hearing more.

Tonight however, Elsa had chosen a new book to read: "The Life and Works of Sir Johann Kristian Jorgenbjorgen, Admiral and Statesman." It didn't sound as exciting as her usual adventure story but as Elsa turned the pages and began reading in her dulcet tones, her eyes sparkled with fascination. Slowly, the image of a young brilliant man who rose from obscurity to prominence came alive in my mind.

He wasn't anything like Flynnigan Rider was born as a nobleman with natural charms and physical strength and skills. Jorgenbjorgen was born youngest from a large family and had little wealth of his own. He was socially awkward, a bit shy and had few friends or opportunities in life. However, he worked hard to develop both his mind and body, while creating his own opportunities for advancement. He entered the navy at age eleven, became a Captain by his twenty-first year and rose to become an admiral at twenty-nine. In between, he studied law, participated in four victorious naval battles, wrote several political treatises and gained the favor of the nobles in his kingdom that by age thirty he was already an adviser to the king of the Southern Isles.

I could see Elsa admired this man for she stayed up so late reading about him she finished a quarter of the book until past midnight. She let out a yawn and realized the time.

"As much as I want to go on, I have lessons tomorrow," she said as she marked the page with a bit of ribbon and closed it carefully. "Sir Jorgenbjorgen," she sighed as she stared up at the image of the redheaded man on the front cover. "Such a funny name but I'd love to have a friend like him."

She glanced back at me and ran her thumb at my cheek tentatively before her eyes lit up. "Hmmm... maybe I can. That's what I'll call you! Sir Jorgenbjorgen. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

I thought so too. I felt a sense of euphoria in having a name. And I couldn't feel more honored that Elsa chose to name me after a person she esteemed.

She moved my head playfully up and down in an imitation of nodding.

"I'm glad you like it. Well goodnight Sir Jorgenbjorgen. I'm happy to have you as my friend."

"Goodnight Elsa. I'm happy to be your friend too," I wanted to reply but I had no way to do so for my knitted beak didn't seem to work the same way as her mouth that can make sounds. Fortunately, Elsa seemed to have understood. She kissed my head and laid me on the pillow next to her. Her even breathing told me minutes later that she was asleep.

I watched her the whole night and I noticed a smile on her face. I like to think that I helped put it there.

 

***

Weeks turned to months and the leaves from the trees that we used to watch from the glass pane of our room grew brown and fell to the ground. I felt a chill in the air that came from outside instead of from Elsa whenever she opened a window. I've learned so much being with Elsa for she was a voracious reader and always enjoyed talking. Oh she can talk for hours while she studied her lessons. She conversed with me while practicing her Latin conjugations, repeated to me ideas on Philosophy and the Sciences to help her understand difficult concepts and even sought my opinion when she was doing her watercolor paintings of real life stills. I can never reply of course but Elsa pretended I could and spoke for me whenever she wanted a reply. Often, her make-believe replies for me were spot-on with my own opinions that I've come to believe we've grown so close she can either read my mind or I was channeling my thoughts to hers.

Her interactions with her sister however, remained painful for her. Almost everyday Anna would come knocking at the door, asking her to go out and play. Elsa at first tried to be patient, inventing excuses that she was busy with studies to leave her room. But Anna appeared to be quite perceptive and stubborn that lately she no longer bought the excuses. Today, I witnessed snow falling from the sky outside instead of from Elsa's hands. Elsa said it was now officially the start of winter, her favorite season of the year for obvious reasons. However, she had no cause to celebrate this year. For the first snowfall brought Anna knocking again as usual and this time she had a new enticing line to offer:

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The words seemed to startle Elsa and I understood why. She said the best times she shared with Anna were the ones when they spent playing in her snow and building things. I could see from her face her longing to experience that again. She rushed to the door but stopped a foot away from it.

"Maybe just this once Jorgenbjorgen," she whispered to me. "I don't have to touch her. I could keep my distance and we could go outside. If my powers let out she won't notice it apart from the natural falling snow."

Her hand reached out for the handle but even before her skin came in contact with the metal, a burst of frost covered it almost immediately. She gasped as she hurriedly stepped back, her body trembling with horror. I knew her first thought was for Anna. Was her frost strong enough that it could have penetrated the wood and hit her sister on the other side?

"No... no... not again..." she whispered as she wrapped her arms against herself in an effort to keep her powers in. It didn't work for frost started appearing below her feet and snowflakes began swirling just below the ceiling.

"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." Anna's muffled singsong came from the crack under the door and Elsa and I knew immediately she was unhurt. However, the frost was still growing under Elsa's shoes, sealing the floor with a layer of ice and she feared it would reach Anna soon.

"She can't be here," Elsa sobbed silently." "I'll hurt her."

"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman," came the childish voice through the keyhole.

 Elsa stared frantically at the spreading ice that was just mere inches from the door.

"Go away Anna!" Elsa cried out before she covered her mouth to hide the sob that followed. I knew it hurt her to say something so cruel to her sister but there was simply no other way to get to Anna to leave before the danger of her ice got to her.

There was a moment of silence then a sad: "Okay, bye," was heard behind the door followed by footsteps drawing away.

Elsa sank to the floor, clutched me to her chest and openly sobbed.

She cried for a week after that for Anna didn't knock again.

 

***

 

It's been a week since the sad incident with Anna and today, Elsa told me, was the start of the December holidays in Arendelle. This was the day her family rang the Yule bell at noon to celebrate the season. But Papa had told Elsa last night she and Anna would not be participating this year. It would be the first time Elsa would not be ringing the bell with her family.

Elsa listlessly sat by the window, her one hand clutching my body while her other stroked at my hair. She had been like this since breakfast. She made an effort to read at some point but she quit after an hour for she seemed fixated between watching her clock that ticked away the minutes to noon and the view of the window that revealed a world of white everywhere.

The clock suddenly chimed but its noise was immediately drowned out by a louder metallic clang coming from outside. Elsa stood up at attention as if she was preparing to meet her tutor for her daily studies, but then she seemed to remember she was alone and slowly eased her posture.

"The bell," she whispered. We listened to the sounds for several minutes. Elsa shut her eyes, her expression full of longing like she was drinking in every sound. She only reopened her eyes when the clanging ceased completely.

"It sounds so different when we were out there pulling at the rope. I remember the first time I did it. Papa carried me in his arms and he placed the rope in my hands. 'Hold tight Elsa,' he said. 'It's important for a future Queen to grasp it tightly and yank it as hard as she could so the bell will ring loud and clear all over Arendelle. People will then know what a strong monarch they have and that she is wishing them all well this season and assuring them all will be good.' And I took that to heart Jorgenbjorgen, I really did. I held it so tight even if the rope was coarse on my little hands. I pulled at it with all my might but Papa and Mama did most of it because I wasn't strong enough."

She put me down by the window and rested her elbows by the sill before she went on. "Every year I promised myself I would get better, stronger at pulling the bell. Papa said one day I will have to do it without him and Mama so I need to learn. When Anna came along Mama said she is to help me rule in the future so she needs to learn to pull the bell too. The first time Anna joined us in ringing in the bell, I repeated to her what Papa told me. She was so excited that she squirmed out of Papa's arms even before noon struck and climbed the rope itself. Even with her entire body pulling on the weight she couldn't make the rope move down an inch and people started laughing at her. Even Papa and Mama laughed too so Anna started crying which made people laugh even more."

A sad smile lit Elsa's face and she scratched my head affectionately. "Poor Anna. Nobody understood her distress. She wasn't crying because she was embarrassed, I'm sure she didn't understand what being embarrassed means yet. But I knew she cried because she was disappointed. She was frustrated that she couldn't be a good princess by pulling down the rope. I know because I felt the same way when I was her age. So you know what I did to calm her down?"

Yes please Elsa, tell me, I wanted to shout out if I could.

"I told Anna we could be good princesses only if we work together. I told her it was our special sister magic that can make the bell ring. Anna stopped crying and she reached out for the end of the rope and offered it to me and that's when I knew I was right about what she felt. Her smile was so big when she heard the bell ring when we grasped it together with Papa and Mama. It's been like that for the last three years…”

Except for this year, I could have finished for her when her voice broke over.  

"I wish they just let Anna ring the bell with them," Elsa said continued. "I know Papa said they're not taking Anna along so it wouldn't look suspicious that I'm being left out, but Anna deserves at least to celebrate the holidays with the people outside if she can't be with me."

I quietly agreed with her. I didn't understand why her Papa and Mama insisted on keeping Anna indoors as well. They said it was to keep appearances to the people in the kingdom that everything was normal with the family. I've listened to a lot of stories that Elsa read about how other children lived and in none of those stories was there anything that mentioned having children being kept indoors and out of sight from people at all times. I've come to the conclusion that Elsa's and Anna's predicament was not normal at all. I can understand the reasons for keeping Elsa and in, but Anna as far as I knew had none of those deficiencies that made Elsa dangerous.  It hardly made things look more normal to have two children out of sight rather than just one. Keeping Anna locked inside the castle seemed rather pointless and even cruel.

"I hope they would just let Anna go out and play with other children. Or maybe they can invite children in to play with her. She shouldn't feel so lonely now she no longer has me."

I could hear the sadness in her voice when she said it and her next words were even more heartbreaking to hear. "If she met other children, maybe she’ll forget how rude I was to her these past months.  She clutched at my little body as if she was trying to wring out some kind of pain coursing through her fingers. "She'll have friends and maybe one day she'll learn to forget me. I can't bear that Jorgenbjorgen but I'd rather she forget me than put her in danger or hurt her again if I have to turn her away.”

I felt a familiar tear drop on my cheek and I knew Elsa would be crying again for hours.  She startled however, when a knock was heard on the door and a familiar voice called out.

“Elsa?  I know maybe you’re still mad at me so I stayed away, but I just want to give you a gift.

Something was slid under the door.  It was a piece of paper with some kind of grotesque drawing but it immediately made Elsa smile.

“Olaf!” she gasped.  “Our snowman,” she explained.

“It’s our old friend, Olaf,” Anna said from behind the door for apparently she had not heard Elsa at all.  “It’s not as good as the real one we made with snow but since you can’t come out and build it with me, I’m sending you a picture of him.  I made it myself.”

Elsa, I could see, couldn’t speak with the tears choking her throat.

“Anyway, I know you’re busy so I’m gonna go now Elsa,” Anna went on.  “But I just want to say, I think the sister magic is still working, even if we’re not there to ring the bell because… well the bell rang even if it’s just Papa and Mama who did it.  So I’ll go now Elsa, bye.”

There were footsteps skipping down the corridor and then there was silence.  Elsa picked up the drawing and stared at it for a long time.

“I believe in it too Anna.  The sister magic is still working.”

 


	2. Papa's Girl

"Three governesses! Three! And not even one of them lasted a fortnight! This will not be tolerated! She must be punished!"

 

I had never seen Papa lose his temper and I'm sure Elsa had little experience witnessing it as well for she quivered as she clutched me closer to her chest. I felt the cold seeping through her gloves and I saw little snowflakes began to swirl above her head. The moment he mentioned the word "punished," Elsa stiffened and stood up in front of her father, pleading in a controlled but gentle manner.

 

"Papa please, whatever it is Anna did, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

 

Her words had the desired effect for Papa's expression immediately softened. "Yes perhaps you are right Elsa. Anna's not the kind of girl to be malicious, but she doesn't seem to grasp that some of her actions have consequences."

 

"What did she do Papa?" Elsa asked patiently.

 

Papa pressed two fingers to his temples, a movement I knew by now, meant he was trying to relieve his aching head.  "Anna brought a family of wild geese into her schoolroom. The blasted birds ended up breaking several vases and toppling over cans of paint all over her governesses' books.  Instead of letting the staff deal with the birds, Anna decided to chase them out.  They ended up at the back of the kitchens where the birds—half covered in paint—proceeded to soil the freshly washed linens from the clotheslines, which unfortunately mostly belonged to her governess.  But it didn't stop there. Oh no! Anna, for some odd reason only she understands, decided to dye all the damaged white linens blue!  After that of course, her governess decided she had enough. She quitted half an hour ago!"

 

Papa collapsed back on a nearby couch and heaved a sigh. "I left your Mama to speak to Anna while I had Kai substantially compensate the governess.  It's fortunate we haven't briefed her yet about you Elsa but we can never be too careful. She might have suspected something."

 

Elsa sat next to Papa but refrained from coming too close. She patted his shoulder briefly, a gesture that replaced the once tight hugs she used to give him months earlier. Her father returned the pat.  It was like a ritual they all shared.   Anna would get into trouble. Mama dealt with her while Papa told Elsa about his woes.

 

"I had high hopes this one would stay," Papa continued. "She was intelligent, good mannered, adept at all the major subjects and mostly discreet. I was hoping she could take over in teaching you the higher level sciences and mathematics lessons from Frau Benedicta when you've finished her basic curriculum. But again your sister managed to send another teacher packing. Maybe I should consider just introducing you first to all future tutors before I hand Anna to them. You certainly know how to convince them to stay," he added with a grateful smile.

 

Elsa flushed at the praise. It was quite well-earned for Elsa did have a special talent for keeping all her current tutors. It was rather ironic that Elsa could inspire such loyalty and devotion among her teachers that they stayed despite the risks of them getting frostbitten over close contact with her, while Anna, who was by all means "normal," drove them to the edge in mere days.

 

Frau Benedicta, who was Elsa's and Anna's first governess, had once made a declaration that she stayed on only because Elsa was too stellar a pupil that she could not bear to leave. However, she made it clear that having Anna as her charge will make her reevaluate her career options. Monsieur Antoine who taught dance and Maestro Lorenzo, the music teacher were also roped into providing private lessons only after they met with Elsa.  They both declared her to be a delight to teach compared to Anna who they admitted, was a rather difficult student.

 

"Difficult" was a rather tame word for the list of the disasters Anna had caused on her governesses and tutors could fill up volumes: There were the live frogs that ended up in soups, a small fire that led to a stampede in the royal stables, a violin that was drowned in a bucket of water, wrecked paintings in the hallway, and the number of incidents that resulted into singed hair, torn clothes and dislocated limbs. Anna was never deliberately cruel to her teachers. However, she seemed to have an inclination for getting on the wrong foot with them due to her over enthusiasm to do things without thinking them through.

 

"We'll find another one soon, Papa," Elsa reassured him. "And of course I'll do anything to help. I'll write to Anna or I'll ask to speak to her through the door tonight.  I think she’ll listen to me."

 

Papa nodded. "Well I hope she does. But I will have words with her later. Perhaps a stronger hand is what she needs. She's growing up too wild. Your Mama and I never had this problem with you."

 

"Oh Papa please don't be too hard on her," Elsa pleaded. "I think she's just lonely. She doesn't really have anyone her age to play with. I think she just needs someone to keep her busy with all that energy she's kept bottled inside."

 

"Elsa," Papa frowned. "We've talked about this. I know you miss her company and you mean well. But we can't have you near her, it's too dangerous."

 

"I'm not talking about me Papa. I know I can't be with her, but it doesn't mean Anna can't have other children to play with. I'm sure if you just let her out into the village once on a while—"

 

"The village?" Papa exclaimed as if the idea was preposterous. "Are you suggesting Anna mingle with the commoners?"

 

Elsa's lip quivered uncertainly for she sensed she might have said the wrong thing but she bravely went on. "Well... it's been a year Papa. Anna's never really been out since I have. Remember when we would go for those official functions in the village when you and Mama had to cut ribbons or give awards? I noticed Anna would look at the children playing in the back of the crowds and she would always whisper to me she wanted to join them. Or there was one time that we went to an orphanage and the children there made a Christmas pageant. There was a group of girls there about Anna's age who invited us to join them on the next pageant.  Anna wanted to go but Frau Benedicta said we couldn’t because it's not our place to be there.  I’m sure, I can’t go either because of my powers but maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Anna could see and play with them occasionally…?" She let the words end with a faltering note.  I had known Elsa’s speech patterns by now that that was a not-so-subtle hint to her father to overturn her governess’ ruling.

 

Apparently Papa caught on for his response was slower than his normal speaking pace.  It was his manner whenever he was about to discuss something uncomfortable.  "Elsa… I’m afraid… I have to… agree with Frau Benedicta. Anna may be a bit… rambunctious but you must understand.  She is still a princess like you. She has her place in society and it would not be appropriate for her to be playing with children from the village."

 

It wasn't the first time Elsa had asked this question of her father. She had made an inquiry about it on the first Christmas she spent apart with Anna. Papa told her it was out of the question for it was too soon for Anna to be seen as it would look suspicious if Elsa wasn't there. Elsa had refrained from saying anything to her father but she told me she would try again with him at the right time. Apparently, she deemed “now” as the right time.

 

"Anna could be chaperoned while with the other children," Elsa offered. "She wouldn't really be alone with them. Or if you prefer we can invite the children to come here and see Anna in the garden..."

 

Her voice faltered once more but this time Papa shook his head.

 

"Elsa, I don't think you understand." His voice was gentle but there was a firmness to it that told Elsa that what he was about to explain was of grave importance. "Princesses do not mingle with common children.   That is what tradition dictates. We are royalty and we have a duty to uphold that tradition. We need to be seen as examples that rise above the people and to do that we need to establish a certain distance.   We cannot just associate with them so freely.  There are rules of etiquette we need to follow.  The common people are not our equal and can never be."

 

Elsa hung her head and solemnly nodded.   Frau Benedicta had taught her all about the protocols they needed to abide by but perhaps Elsa entertained the thought that those can be bent a little for the sake of her sister.  I can see she was now realizing that even kings were beholden to the rules and Papa couldn’t just let them slide even if he wanted to.

 

Papa sadly stared at her and I could see Elsa’s expression affected him. He watched her for a moment before resolve formed on his eyes. He gathered Elsa in his arms which so startled her that she dropped me. I fell on my back to the floor and was fortunate that I did so for my view of Elsa and her Papa remained unimpeded. A bit of frost erupted from Elsa's hands and covered the back of the king's coat. He must have felt the chill immediately yet he didn't let go until Elsa gradually grew comfortable enough to clench him back—something she hadn't done to anyone for months.

 

That was when I noticed something odd that both Elsa and Papa didn't: the frost on his coat dissipated and the room had grown warm.

 

"My Little Queen," Papa murmured as he kissed the top of her head. "I understand that it can be a lonely role and more so for you and Anna, but it is our duty to bear it. You have done so admirably.   Anna will come to learn it eventually."

 

"I know I can Papa. I just wish Anna wouldn't have to be so alone." She looked at him with such pleading eyes that I knew Papa was immediately wracked with guilt. Elsa probably didn't realize it, but she had a power over other people that made them want to please her with one look of her innocent blue eyes. I noticed that about all the adults that ever interacted with her, most particularly her teachers. Papa seemed to be most vulnerable to it.

 

"Maybe... maybe we could do something about that," he relented. "Perhaps I can arrange to have Anna meet people her age. Not the village children of course. There are the children of the nobles, young ladies who are almost at equal in status with Anna.  Young girls of such stature should be sent here to court eventually as your handmaidens but with your condition, I decided to limit people for the moment.   I suppose as they are just children we can invite them here to be with Anna if we keep them strictly on certain parts of the castle until we can trust their discretion on your situation.”

 

Elsa bit her lip uncomfortably. "Are we talking about Lord Svenson's and Lord Bentley's daughters?" she asked. The names she mentioned were vaguely familiar. However, I did remember that Papa occasionally spoke about some of the council lords of Arendelle. A number of them held estates of their own in the countryside where their families stayed while they served in the Arendelle court.

 

"Yes, I'm thinking of them exactly. I remember Lord Svenson has two little girls. The older is about twelve and the younger maybe around eight. Lord Bentley, if I remember, has a daughter a well that can’t be older than you.  Do you remember?  We met them during the royal tour of the countryside a few years ago.”

 

“Ladies Lavinia, Margarita and Olivia,” Elsa nodded sullenly.  “I remember them.  They were very polite to me.”

 

Papa’s brow furrowed with concern as he noted her tone.  “But?” he asked pointedly.

 

Elsa didn’t answer immediately and I sensed that what she was thinking of was something she was reluctant to discuss.  However, Papa let his question hang so she eventually had to answer.

 

“It’s not… it’s not something they said, at least not to me… but during the tour of their home… I hung back a bit and I… I saw them.  They were giggling together and pointing at Anna.  You remember Anna was barely four then and she was running around so carefree and curious about everything.  I don’t think they like Anna at all.” 

 

“I’m sure it was nothing Elsa,” Papa reassured her.   “You were very young then, you probably just imagined it.  They strike me as well-bred little ladies.   The oldest, quite gave me an impression that she was very graceful and proper.  I’m sure she will make an excellent influence on Anna, perhaps even help tame her wild side.   I shall make the arrangements to have all three of them here soon.”

 

He kissed her head one last time and stood up.  “I must go and speak to Anna.  I’ll leave you to your reading then.”  He picked up a book that Elsa had left bookended on the nearby table and perused the cover.  “St. Thomas More,” he said approvingly.   “Excellent choice of material, Elsa.  I am quite fond of Utopia.  We must discuss it after you’re done.”

 

“Thank you Papa.  I look forward to it.”

 

He took his leave and closed the door behind him. 

 

Elsa picked me up from the floor and hugged me to her chest.  “I’m not so sure about this Jorgenbjorgen,” she whispered. “I’ve seen the way those girls looked at Anna.  They were making fun of her I’m sure of it.”  She took her book from the table and carried it to the little cushioned seat by the window, her favorite spot for reading.  She put me down by the sill next to the book.  However, she didn’t re-open the pages but listlessly stared out the window.

 

“Perhaps, it wouldn’t be so bad,” Elsa pondered.  “They probably learned by now to behave more considerately for Anna and be friends with her.  Maybe Anna will eventually grow to like them too.   She deserves to have someone to keep her company.  ”

 

Yes, I agreed with Elsa.  However, if I could only talk, I would tell her she deserves someone too other than a penguin who couldn’t speak back to her.

 

 

***

 

“I can’t figure out this word Jorgenbjorgen,” Elsa said to me, her face scrunching in confusion at a line on the page of her book.  “I think we need a dictionary.” 

 

Elsa carefully marked the page where she stopped reading and got up from her chair by the window where she had sat for hours after Papa had left us to deal with Anna.   It was beginning to grow dark outside but dinner won’t be brought in until about another hour.  This was the time when the few remaining castle servants would be busy preparing in the kitchens or having supper themselves in the lower floors so the path from Elsa’s room to the library would be empty.  It was safe for Elsa to head off alone to pick up a book.

 

Aside from her room, the library was the one place Elsa could go to without the fear of harming anyone with her powers.  Anna never went there voluntarily so it was one of those places in the castle Elsa always felt safe to visit at any time she wished.  With one arm on her book and another on me, Elsa confidently strode through the familiar hallways. 

 

However, as she took the first step down the stairs that led one floor below, she stopped as she heard a faint sniffle.  She cautiously peered down and noticed nothing amiss in dark corridor dimly lit by three candles on the wall-mounted candelabra at the foot of the stairs.   She took another slow step and heard it again.  This time she craned her neck to see past the shadows formed by the suits of armor that stood sentry on the floor below.   

 

“Anna!” Elsa gasped before I realized that the slightly hidden form crouched between two suits of armor was the younger princess.    It took me a moment to realize that she was the one who was sniffling in the dark. 

 

Anna abruptly stopped and looked up.  “Elsa, is that you?” 

 

Elsa realized her mistake of speaking out loud.  She hurriedly climbed back up the stairs as Anna’s tiny footsteps came scampering behind us.  Elsa didn’t look back and ran instead to the safety of her room.  She was about to turn the knob when a tiny voice, cracked with tears made her stop.

 

“Elsa, please don’t go!   Won’t you talk to me?”

 

Elsa froze, heaved a defeated sigh, and turned around.    Anna was at the other end of the hallway.  She was far enough that she wouldn’t be hurt by any sudden burst of ice but if Anna came even closer, it could be dangerous for her.   Elsa’s grip tightened on me as she struggled to remain calm.  She couldn’t bear to send Anna away again with hurtful words.

 

Elsa pretended to cough out loudly.  “Anna, I’m sick, you need to keep your distance.”  It was a flimsy excuse but in this dim space of the castle, we could barely make out Anna’s features.  I was sure Anna could not see Elsa well enough to confirm any sign of ill health.

 

“Oh,” Anna muttered, the concern in her voice was obvious.  “Is it… is it bad?”

 

“Oh no, no,” Elsa reassured.  “It’s just a cough and a cold.  I’ll be fine.  It will be gone in a few days.  But I don’t want you catching it.   Look, we can talk here.  Just stay where you are and I’ll be right here.”

 

There was a short pause and I felt Elsa’s breath hitch in anticipation until Anna replied.  “Oh… okay.”

 

Elsa’s hold on me relaxed.  “What’s wrong Anna?  Do you want to tell me about it?” she asked tenderly.

 

Anna sat down cross-legged on the floor and sniffled again before replying.  “Papa was angry at me today because I made the governess leave.  I didn’t mean to.”

 

Elsa also sat down and propped me on top of her book.    “Tell me what happened,” she encouraged.

 

Anna gave off a little hiccup before she launched into a long rambling narrative interspersed with sniffles and an occasional hiccup. 

 

“I just… I just (sniff) want to show Miss Fjordvert my new friends, the duckies (sniff) because they’re so cuddly and soft and feathery… (hiccup, sniff)  but I don’t think she likes them very much...  I guess she was scared of the duckies (sniff) cause she shrieked when she saw them and the duckies were scared of her too so they wanted to get away from her… (hiccup, sniff) but they don’t know how (sniff, sniff) so they flew all over the room and they ended up on the paint and on the books.   And then… and then (hiccup) it made Miss Fjordvert mad…  (sniff, sniff) I tried to help.  I really did, but the duckies went flying to the wash and everything got dirty (hiccup, sniff).   And I was really, really, really sorry because Miss Fjordvert said all her good new clothes in the wash got ruined… (sniff, sniff, SNORT!)”

   

Elsa shuddered as Anna paused from her tale only to blow her nose on her sleeve.  It was exactly the kind of unlady-like behavior that Frau Benedicta always frowned upon.  Elsa held off reprimanding her sister as this wasn’t the time to be prim and proper.  Besides, with her nose a bit clearer, Anna’s words were a lot easier to comprehend.

 

“I wanted… wanted to make it up to her so I thought maybe I can wash Miss Fjordvert’s clothes and make them all nice and clean again.   Gerda said they have this new formula from another country that can make dirty clothes white again called bleach (sniff).   So I went to look for it and found this big bottle with a label that has something that begins with ‘BL’ and I thought that was the bleach, caused it sounds like ‘BL’ and I got all of Miss Fjordvert’s dirty clothes and poured the contents of the ‘BL’ bottle.”

 

She stopped to let out a succession of three hiccups and another loud snort before letting out a final wail:   “But… but… the clothes all turned blue!”

 

“Blue dye,” Elsa muttered under her breath that only I can hear and I understood.  Anna had mistaken a bottle of blue dye for bleach because she wasn’t able to read the label properly.   Anna’s tutors and even Papa had mentioned that Anna had difficulty reading and this incident proved that fact.

 

“Miss Fjordvert was really mad and so she left.   Then Papa told me it was all my fault because I wasn’t thinking (sniff, sniff).  And he’s right Elsa.  I can’t do anything right!” she cried and snorted audibly onto her other sleeve before she whispered sorrowfully:  “Now Papa doesn’t love me anymore.”

 

“Oh Anna,” Elsa exclaimed.  She made to stand and move closer but stopped herself.  “That’s not true.  We all mistakes and Papa loves you even if we make a few mistakes.”

 

Anna shook her head.  “I don’t think he does, Elsa.  Not like he loves you.”

 

There was no bitterness in Anna’s tone towards her sister only a hint of self-pity.    I could see Elsa wanted to reassure Anna that their Papa loved them equally but she hesitated.   There was some truth to what Anna said.    It was obvious Elsa was Papa’s favored child for he was always heaping praises at her but similar compliments towards Anna were few and far between.  How many times have I heard Papa complain about Anna and it was often in comparison to Elsa?

 

_“Anna’s not as well-behaved as you.”_

_“Anna is so much slower to learn than you.”_

 

_“You never gave your Mama and I the problems Anna’s giving us.”_

_“You’re a child after my own heart Elsa. I wish Anna could be more like you.”_

It was a reality that Anna was starkly aware of but voiced only now and Elsa didn’t seem to know how to go about it. 

 

“I can never be good enough Elsa,” Anna continued.  “I try, but you’re so much better than me and that’s why Papa loves you more.”

 

“That’s not true Anna,” Elsa replied though I knew was just lying to comfort her sister.

 

“It’s true,” Anna insisted with another sniffle.  “You remember he used to read us stories at night when we had the same room?”

 

Elsa nodded.  She told me when she and Anna slept in the same bedroom, Papa read to them before bed until Elsa was old enough to read out loud to Anna and took up part of the job.    Elsa recounted how she and Papa used to take turns making up different voices for the various characters in the storybooks to entertain Anna and they always had a great time.  Papa kept the habit of still visiting Elsa at night, but the swashbuckling adventure tales were now replaced by books on philosophy, history and the sciences.    Elsa and Papa would spend time discussing the concepts in the books and both of them always had such animated conversations.   “Papa and I still read together,” she said.

“Papa stopped reading to me,” Anna said bluntly.

 

“What?” Elsa gasped with surprise.

 

“He used to at first, but then he said I was growing up and I should be able to read on my own.  But I’m so slow.  It takes me ages to read a page and I always get the words wrong so we can never get anywhere with the story.  I guess Papa got tired of waiting for me so Mama took over.  She doesn’t mind me if I’m slow and she would read for me if I got tired of trying.   Then Papa just stopped coming to read with me since Mama’s there.”

 

“Oh Anna,” was all Elsa could say but the way she uttered the words conveyed the depth of her empathy for her sister.   Papa’s nightly conversations meant a lot to Elsa.  For Anna to lose such a similar connection was disheartening.  It was no wonder Anna felt the contrast between them in their father’s eyes.

 

“I don’t mind Elsa.   Mama’s always reading to me anyway but she can’t make the voices like Papa does.”

 

“No she does not,” Elsa said wistfully.   “But Anna, listen to me.  Papa loves you, even if he doesn’t read to you.  He only wants you to be good and to improve yourself.  You just keep reading, even if it’s hard.  Always think really well before you do anything and listen to what both Papa and Mama have to say so you won’t get into trouble.”

 

“I can try, but I don’t think I can,” Anna said doubtfully.  “I’m not like you.”

 

“You don’t have to be like me Anna,” Elsa replied.  “You’re special in your own way and Papa just wants you to be the best you can be.  You just listen to him I’ll talk to him to help you.”

 

Anna nodded as a smile lit her face.  “I’m really glad we can talk Elsa.   I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too Anna,” Elsa replied almost immediately.   “And I love you, never forget that.”  A surge of warmth suddenly surrounded me and I realized it was coming from the direction of Elsa’s glove-covered fingertips.  It felt like the warmth when Papa hugged her earlier.   

 

“I won’t ever Elsa, you’re the best,” Anna replied.    “I wish we could be like this again.  Maybe when you’re well you can come to the school room with me and help me read.  Frau Benedicta likes you best.  All the teachers like you best, they say so when they think I’m not listening.  Maybe I could do better if you’re there with us.”

 

I felt the temperature drop immediately and I noticed Elsa instinctively clasped her arms around her.  “Anna I…  the thing is… I would love to.”

 

“You will then?” Anna piped up hopefully.

 

Elsa heaved a sigh.  She was steeling herself to break her sister’s hopes again.  “Anna, I would love to, but I can’t.”

 

“But why?” Anna asked.

 

“I can’t because… because… well…”

 

“Because she will become Queen one day, Anna.”  It was Papa’s voice who spoke and a moment his figure emerged from the stairs.  Elsa quickly got up and stood at attention.  Papa held up his hand to help Anna up.

 

“Papa, we were just talking…” Elsa began but Papa held out a hand.

 

“It’s okay Elsa,” he said before he knelt down to be at Anna’s level and his tone was gentle as he spoke to her.  “Anna, I know you want your sister to be with you.  Elsa, as future queen, has responsibilities.   Like me, she will one day need to take care of the whole of Arendelle.  In order to take care of Arendelle, she needs to study for a lot of things.   She will require hours and hours of reading books and studying to learn all that she needs to know to rule.  She needs to do it on her own without you.  Do you understand?”

 

Anna slowly nodded.  “It’s because I can’t catch up to her, so I can’t study with her.”

 

Elsa began vigorously shaking her head to signal to her father that letting Anna think that was the wrong thing to do but Papa just went on.

 

“Anna, you will one day, but right now you just have to go at your pace and Elsa will have to go at her own.  Elsa will need her peace and quiet to absorb all her lessons so you mustn’t bother her too much.”

 

Elsa sighed heavily.  It wasn’t exactly the comforting words she wanted to say to her sister, but she knew it was a good enough excuse to keep Anna away from her. 

 

“Go on downstairs Anna, your dinner’s ready.”  The way he said it was a clear dismissal and Anna reluctantly turned to go. 

 

“I’ll see you around Elsa,” Anna whispered dejectedly.

 

Elsa couldn’t say it back because she knew she was only going to lie.  She watched her sister disappear stepped down the stairs before she abruptly cried out:  “I love you, Anna!  Remember that!”

 

It was greeted by silence and Elsa’s shoulders slumped dejectedly.

 

“I love you too, Elsa!” came Anna’s singsong reply.

 

The flush in Elsa’s cheeks was wonderful to watch and her happy sigh was just as heartening.  She looked at Papa and a small smile formed her lips, a hint that she was getting a sudden idea.   

 

“Papa says he loves you too, Anna!”  Elsa cried out loud enough for her sister to hear.  She eyed her father and whispered to him in a demanding tone I have never heard her use before:  “Say it!”

 

Papa flushed with surprise for a moment but he recovered quickly and obediently followed.  “Yes, I love you too Anna!”

 

“And he says he’s going to read you a bedtime story tonight!” Elsa said as she continued to fix her gaze on her father who looked completely baffled.

 

“I thought we were discussing the philosophers tonight, like we do every night?” Papa whispered to her.

 

“No, we’re not,” Elsa said firmly to him before shouting back again at the direction of the stairs:  “And he’s going to do it every other night! He’s even going to do all the voices!”

 

There was a scamper of footsteps on the stairs and Anna poked her head back up.  “Really Papa?  Will you do Flynn Rider and the Mysterious Castle and do the voice of the villainous Lord Maledorn?”

 

Papa stared bemusedly from Anna to Elsa.  His older daughter held his gaze steadily as she issued a silent challenge to him to dare defy her.

 

Finally, a little laugh escaped him and he shook his head.  He turned to Anna and pretended to twirl an invisible mustache.  “I shall little one,” he said in a fake harsh accent.  “And I shall eat you here if you are not off to the dinner table in thirty seconds!  Mwah ha ha ha ha!”

 

Anna shrieked and rushed down the stairs.  Papa slowly followed after her, his arms outstretched in an imitation of a rampaging beast while he continued his evil laugh.  However, he paused and looked back at Elsa when she called to him again.

 

“Papa?  You will read to Anna every other night, will you?”

 

“It seems I really don’t have a choice in the matter, do I?” he said teasingly.

 

“Thank you, Papa.  Will you do something else for me?”

 

“I can hardly say no to you, my little Queen.”

 

Elsa’s eyes glazed in the candlelight.  “Hug Anna for me and tell her every day you love her.”

 

The same glaze came over Papa’s eyes as well.  He stared at his daughter with what seemed like reverence then bowed solemnly before her.  “Your wish is my command, Your Majesty.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I was inspired to write this episode by some of the cut songs and scenes from Frozen, particularly the ones where Anna gets into trouble and voices her low self-esteem as the spare. Anna seems to be kind of child who is prone to get into trouble over her impulsiveness but at the same time would have insecurities over her academic accomplishments when compared to her sister. 
> 
> There aren’t that many fanfics out there that explore the background and personalities of Elsa’s and Anna’s parents and I wanted to take the opportunity to write about it. I can imagine King Agdar as a traditionalist authoritarian with a strong sense of duty. Although he does love both Elsa and Anna, I think he is humanly fallible in the way he tends to favor the child that is more like him.


End file.
